


Letters from the Malfoy Library

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Letters, M/M, Pre-Slash, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Draco Malfoy to a certain green-eyed git.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Malfoy Library

**Author's Note:**

> A last-minute story for my Draco’s birthday. Happy 29th, Draco. Thank you to Foodie and Wolfish_cat for helping me look this over and beat it into shape.
> 
> It can be read in Vietnamese here: https://rapidobsession.wordpress.com/2016/09/03/nhung-la-thu-trong-thu-phong-nha-malfoy/

_From Draco Malfoy, age 6_

Deer Harry Potter,

My papa says you made the most powrfel wizard he new go away. Are you the most powrfel wizard now? He also says that you live with Muggelz. If you want, you could live here with us. I bet its better than any stinky Muggelz house any day. If you want to write back and I will have papa send you a Port key.

Your freend,  
Draco Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 8_

Dear Harry,

My tutor makes me read boring histry books. I’d rather read about Quidditch. Do you like it? Do you have a tutor too? Or do your Muggles make you go to Muggle school? Or do they not bother with lessons for you at all? Father says when we go to Hogwarts we will be in the same year—I bet we’ll be in the same house. I want to hear all about your Muggles. You could come to the Manor on brecks. You’d love it here. We have a Quidditch Pitch and a swimming pond. What kind of broom do you have? I have a Comet 260. If you can’t bring your broom you could borrow one of mine. I have lots.

Your freind,  
Draco Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 10_

Dear Harry,

The letters will be going out soon. Are you as excited as I am? When will you be going to Diagon Alley? Maybe we could meet there. I could show you all my favourite stores. Quality Quidditch Supplies especially. Father has promised to buy me a broom, even though we aren’t allowed to have brooms First year. If I manage to smuggle it in, you could take a ride on it.

Vince and Greg won’t mind if you sat with us on the Express. They’re boring anyway. Talking to you will be much more fun.

I wonder what you look like. I’ve only ever seen pictures of you as a baby. All I know is that you have dark hair and green eyes. And if father is correct, a scar on your forehead.

There are so many things I want to ask you. It is a shame none of the letters I’ve written you were ever sent. I won’t send this one, either. But when we become friends, I might give them to you as a present.

Looking forward to meeting you finally,  
Draco Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 11_

Potter,

I hate you. We were supposed to be friends. You weren’t supposed to befriend a _Weasley_ and a Mudblood. How dare you refuse my hand! I might have forgiven you the rest, but I can never forgive you for that. I will make sure you regret it, whatever it takes.

D Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 12_

Potter,

A Parselmouth? You’re a Parselmouth?

I have no words. It’s not fair. Every time I think that maybe, just maybe, I might have won, you find a way to better me. I hate you.

With loathing,  
D Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 14_

Potter,

I could never hate you more than I hate you at this very moment. Flint actually had the gall to ask me if I had a thing for you, letting you snatch the Snitch right out from under my nose like that. The whole Slytherin Quidditch team is now calling me your “bitch” and asking me how often I bend over for you. Pray you don’t meet me alone before school is over. If you do, be assured that I will show you just why you should never cross a Malfoy.

D Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 15_

Potter,

I told you he’d be back. Now you’ll see why you should never have crossed me. Perhaps if you beg, I’ll ask father to help you. Maybe he’ll let me keep you as a replacement house-elf. It’s all you’re good for, after all…

Soon to be your Master,  
D Malfoy.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 17_

Potter,

I’d take it back if I could. All the threats. This whole past year. Dumbledore. All of it. I wish I’d never let them in. Let him in. He scares me more than I could tell you.

I don’t want to go back to the Manor. _He_ will be waiting there. He’ll punish me, I know. Because though my tasks were completed, the second was not performed by me. He’ll kill me. Or father. Or, god forbid, mother. I can’t be there to see that. I couldn’t bear it.

I don’t know what to do…

Draco.

_From Draco Malfoy, age 18_

Potter,

Thank you. I would say more. You know why. Both for your help during the battle, and for after. We owe you so much. So all I can say is thank you.

I would try to say it to your face, but…I honestly don’t know how. I certainly don’t deserve your understanding after everything I’ve done to you. None of us do.

I’m sorry for everything. And thank you.

Draco Lucien Malfoy.

_From Scorpius Malfoy, age 16_

Mr Potter,

I found these letters, and after speaking to your son, I felt you should see them.

I know you and father have never gotten on well, but perhaps these letters might provide some insight into why he has acted the way he has for so long.

Albus says that since the divorce you are as lonely as father is now. Perhaps it is time for the two of you to finally make peace?

Sincerely,  
Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
